Summer Vacation
by dark.angel.0818
Summary: Sakura wanted a summer job. Her mother found her one. Where? Her ex-boyfriend's amusement park.
1. Life Sucks

**Author's note: Hey guys! Okay, so this is my first story that I actually enjoyed writing. I hope you guys like it! Also, if you find some grammatical and spelling errors, just tell me. Thanks! XD**

Chapter 1

Life sucks

Sakura groaned as she kicked off the covers. It was the third time this week that she'd dreamed of Him. He, who broke her heart. He, the liar. He, the cheater. Sitting up, she glanced at the pink alarm clock that sat atop her bedside table. She let out another low groan. 10 o' clock. Her mother had asked her to come to the Pancake House at half past ten sharp. She quickly stood then went to the washroom to shower and take her mind off Him.

Minutes later, she was rushing down the stairs wearing a pink tank, a pair of white capris, and black sandals. She also carried a purse with her phone, wallet, and i-Pod inside. She rushed to the counter and opened a jar of cookies, popped a chocolate chip one in her mouth, then headed out the door.

Sakura hadn't realized that she was running on the sidewalk. At least, not until she bumped to a woman with long dark hair and they both toppled over.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, miss. I'm so sorry!" Sakura said, rushing over her words as she quickly gathered herself and held out a hand to help the woman up.

Chuckling, the woman took Sakura's hand then stood up. She looked at Sakura in the face, but even if she was smiling, Sakura gasped. The woman seemed so familiar…so very familiar.

"Hi Sakura, sweetie." The woman said. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? How are you?"

Then it hit her. Sakura's eyes widened in realization, "Mikoto-sama, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?"

"Yes, you?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm okay, Mikoto-sama." Sakura replied.

"Mikoto. Not Mikoto-sama." She corrected Sakura for the nth time. "It makes me feel so old." Yet Mikoto looked only about thirty. Hard to believe she had two sons huh? And one was an adult.

"Um, okay." Sakura said, shifting her shoulders. Not entirely comfortable with calling elders simply by their first name.

Mikoto grinned, "So, you were running. Where are you rushing to?"

"Pancake House."

"With friends? It's a bit early don't you think?" Mikoto questioned. Anyone else who didn't know Mikoto well enough will say that she is simply concerned. But for Sakura, having known Mikoto before, knew better. "Friends" actually meant "Boyfriend". But who could blame her for being that way, after all Sakura had dated Mikoto's younger son for two years. And everyone in their family knew that Mikoto favored Sakura above all other girls her older son dated.

"Uhh, no." Sakura admitted, "With my mother actually. She called last night, telling me to be at the Pancake house at 10:30 sharp, or else…I dunno…something?"

Mikoto laughed then shook her head, "Honestly, that Sayuri, she has got to be more lenient to her daughter. And also be less strict." Sakura felt the sudden urge to agree. Glancing at her watch, Mikoto said, "Okay, get going now. Don't let me keep you."

Mikoto spun on her heels and started to walk away. But before she moved, she turned her head and gave Sakura a wink that was somewhat secretive. "See you soon." She said, grinning ear-to-ear.

Sakura continued walking, thinking about this and that until she heard a voice. "Sakura, you're late."

Sakura quickly walked to the source of the voice. "Sorry, mom. I bumped into Mikoto on the way." _Literally_, she added silently.

"Well, sit down." Sakura pulled a chair and sat across Sayuri.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"I've found you a summer job." Sayuri said, "It was already late when you told me you wanted one, but a friend of mine found you a place to work. It was the only place left that accepts applicants this late. I signed you up right away. Besides, they give a high pay."

Sakura asked, "Where?" _please, oh please, not at..._

"R&R amusement park." Sayuri replied. Sakura's eyes widened.

_Damn, damn__, damn! _Sakura thought to herself_. So that's what Mikoto meant by the wink and "see you soon." Damn!_

"You're friend… Mikoto?"

Sayuri nodded, "Get packing now. You start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Sakura shrieked, dumbfounded. "And you told me only now?"

"I got it yesterday night." Sayuri said matter-of- factly. She handed Sakura an envelope. "Inside, are instructions, forms, and the ticket for your ride. I'll have to ask you're dad to take you to the airport though, but when you arrive, the R&R bus will pick you up. I want you down and ready tomorrow at six. Prepare enough stuff, okay? They should be enough to last you two and a half months. Not that you can't go shopping there, but just in case."

Sakura forced herself to smile, "Sure, thanks. I'd better go prepare now. Bye mom." Then she hurried off.

Slamming the door to her room, Sakura screamed, "Crap! Crap!"

She slumped on the bed, thoughts swarming around her head. There was a ninety nine point nine percent that they'll come across each other. She had wanted a summer, free of him. They had broken up at the end of last summer and they were classmates the past year. So they had to see each other almost everyday. Which was exactly why she wanted a summer job, a break, to keep her busy and not be able to think about him. And more importantly, not see him.

She lay on the bed for what seemed like hours. She thought about stuff, and read and reread the papers in the envelope until the phone rang. Sakura picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Saku. You sound glum, what's up?"

"Oh, hi, Kiba. It's just my mother had found me a summer job."Sakura sighed.

"So, what's wrong with that? I thought you wanted one." Kiba asked, sounding confused.

"I wanted anywhere, but there. Guess where she applied for me?"

"Oh no. R&R?"

"Yep." Kiba knew that Sakura broke up with him a year ago, but he didn't know the reason why. Which was no surprise, Sakura hated talking about it.

"Aww, when are you gonna start?"

"I leave tomorrow. So I guess I start tomorrow."

"Damn, so I suppose you can't make it to the movie tomorrow?"

"Uhuh." Sakura replied glumly.

"Oooh…" Kiba treaded off.

"Uh…Kiba, I gotta go now, I still need to pack my stuff."

"Wait, how long are you gonna be there?" He asked.

"According to my mother, two and a half months." Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Aww, bummer." He said. "Why didn't you say no then?"

Sakura froze, she hadn't thought about that.

"Um, well, my mom worked real hard to get it and there's a high pay soooo..." Sakura said carefully, "I took it. Well, I gotta go, will you see me to the airport tomorrow?"

"No. I'm working."

"Okay, bye Kiba."

"Mmhm. Bye. Love ya."

Sakura put down the phone. Kiba was her boyfriend now, well sort of. He was there to comfort her when she broke up with Him. She always knew that he liked her, but she knew she didn't love him that way, he was more of a brotherly figure to Sakura, and it hurt her to give him false hopes by keeping up the relationship.

Sakura stood up and went to retrieve a suitcase from inside the washroom. '_God, it's already five,'_ she thought. She threw clothes in, shoes, and stuff. She also threw in a few pairs of bikinis and a few dresses just in case, then she closed it. The brown envelope her mother had handed to her was in the front pocket. She went back to bed and slowly fell asleep. That night, she dreamt of their breakup.

_Sakura slowly strolled around the park. She was supposed to meet Sasuke __there, and he was late by almost an hour. It was their second anniversary together as a couple. She wondered if he forgot, and if she should just go home. She walked around a pond then to the trees. She took out her phone, and decided that if Sasuke didn't arrive ten minutes later, she'd call him._

_"Come on, Sasuke, you know you want to." A female voice said._

_"No." A male voice said_

_Sakura froze. She knew that voice too well. She also knew that she shouldn't be listening in. But what choice does she have? He was her boyfriend, and he was out with another girl, on their anniversary no less._

_"Sasuke-kun, why?"_

_"Hn."_

_Sakura placed her hands on her ears, refusing to hear anymore. She walked forward a little then gasped when she saw it, arms around Sasuke's neck, Sasuke's hands on her shoulders, gripping them tightly, they were kissing. she could only see the woman's red hair as her back was to her. And she wore the skimpiest clothing ever produced on earth. Strapless black top that showed her whole belly, low waist jean mini skirt and knee high boots that have five inches stilleto heels. Then Sasuke put his hands on her hair and pulled, the woman just crushed her mouth into his even harder._

_Sakura wiped her eyes, she hadn't noticed __that she was already crying. She lost hold of her phone and dropped it, and then she ran. She never thought Sasuke would do this to her, cheat on her with someone else. _

_She ran and ran. Twice, she tripped. Once, she hit someone. She was already i__n pain, but she kept on running, tears streaming down her face._

"_Sakura! Sakura! What's going on?" Sasuke shouted, running after her._

_Sakura finally stopped and spun around, "You cheater! You liar! I thought we were gonna meet up today. You were late, I thought something had happened. Instead, I found you with another girl in a secluded place! Jerk!"_

"_No, no. Sakura, that's not true__-"_

"_Not true? I saw it with my own eyes!" Sakura screamed, tears were silently flowing down her face._

"_Please Sakura. You know I love you-" Sasuke said desperately__._

"_Right. And you were off kissing another girl! Who knows how many more of them have you got hidden in your sleeve?"_

"_What-Karin__? I'm not dating her. My parents set me up on an arranged marriage, but I swear, I didn't want to do it."_

_"What about that kiss?"_

_"She forced me into it."_

"_I'm supposed to believe that? After what I saw, You, not dating her?" Sakura cried. "You know, I thought you were a good guy, Sasuke. But I guess I was wrong. You're just like all others, Sasuke. You're just a player. You toy with a girl's heart, then throw it away. So, tell me, how many other girls have you been seeing these past two years? I pity those who don't even know that you're a two-timing bastard."_

"_None-just you." Sasuke said, in a panicked tone, "Please, Sakura, how could you do this to me? After all that we've been through, how can you let one scene break your faith in me? How? I love you Sakura, you know I do."_

_Sakura was quiet for a moment, but then she snorted, "I bet you've told that to all other girls who've caught you cheating."_

_Sasuke __stepped forward and reached out to hold Sakura, but Sakura slapped his hand away. "Forget it, Sasuke. We're done!" She yanked off the heart-shaped locket around her neck, it was a gift from him on their last anniversary, with SxS carved on the top, and a picture of them together can be seen if you open the threw it at him then she turned around and stormed off._

_Sasuke__ was startled, he ran after her. "Sakura!" he yelled. Every time he called out to her, all she said was, "Leave me alone!"_

_Finally, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He stopped running after her and sat on the ground. He remembered a line that people used to say, "If you love something, you'll let it go."_

_Sakura rushed in her house, cri__ed to her mother, cried to her friends and every night, she cried herself to sleep._

Sakura woke with a start. Her eyelids fluttered open almost immediately right after the whole dream. She touched her face. It was wet with tears. She wiped her face on the blanket then turned around to look at the time. It was only 4 o'clock. She tried to close her eyes and force herself to sleep but failed. Finally, she decided that there was no point lying there, doing nothing. She stood up and thought, '_I might as well see what else I need to bring.' _She took out a few books from her shelf then put them in a duffel bag, she also stuffed in her sketch pad and her pens and pencils. Sakura also put in a purse in and a clutch, then closed it shut. She opened her laptop and logged in her facebook changing her status to _"Life's sucks"._

Sakura went in the bathroom and took a quick bath, threw on a pink tank top, black vest, black shorts, and black converse hi-tops then dried her hair. She decided to just let it fall neatly down her back. She put on some bangles, a silver charm bracelet, and a black choker with a blood red teardrop pendant. She slung a black shoulder bag around her body that contained her phone, wallet, and i-Pod and other stuff such as books and her sketch pad. Calling her dad, she grabbed her laptop then brought it down the staircase. Her dad came in and helped her bring down the suitcase and the duffel bag. After putting them all in the trunk of the car, she went back in to eat breakfast.

"Sweetie, here's some pocket money that we're giving you." Her mom said as she sat down. She handed Sakura a white envelope.

"Thanks." Sakura said, looking inside, there was two hundred fifty dollars.

"Is that enough?" Her dad asked.

"Yep." Sakura said. She hadn't planned on spending a lot anyway, she was saving up for college. She wasn't really poor or anything, but the university she wanted to get into was one of the best universities, and the tuition there per year is twelve thousand dollars, not including books and food yet. The university also required them to get dorms, which costs about five thousand dollars a semester. Since Sakura was planning to major on medicine, there will be ten years of education. The total fee for all that will end up near two hundred fifty thousand, which, if she was to be honest, her family didn't have.

"Okay just call home if you need anything, okay?" Her mom said.

"Yes, we'll be there if you need us." Her dad said.

"Okay."

Her dad stood up and took out the car keys. "Let's go."

**Author's note: So, how did you guys like it? I'm completely nervous to know. My next update will be on or before June 7, since classes start at 8. So please be patient! Anyway, please review! Flames and compleements and whatever are all accepted! XD**


	2. New Friends

**Author's note: Hey again, guys. Since I got 10 reviews, I've decided to give you guys this chappie a bit earlier! Another thing, I forgot to add this in the last chapter, so I'm putting it now:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...though I'd really like to. XD**

**Gahhh...I'm so sad damnit, stupid sectioning. I got separated with my whole group of friends :((((( So sad. I hope you can cheer me up guys.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

New friends

Sakura slowly walked out the airport, pushing a trolley that contained her suitcase and duffel bag. She was pacing the terminal when a bright red bus with 'R&R' painted on the side caught her eye, she walked toward it.

"Hi. R&R?" The man asked, he was probably in his mid-twenties. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah. I'm Sakura."

"Iruka." The man said, introducing himself. He stepped out of the bus and went to help Sakura carry all her stuff.

"Thanks, Iruka-san." Sakura said. "When are we leaving?"

"After a while. We still have to wait for the rest to arrive."

"Oh, okay." Sakura said, moving along the aisle. She settled herself at one of the seats near the back then took out her i-Pod touch and started playing Angry Birds.

Within the next few minutes, several others had climbed in the bus. There were two giggling girls her age who sat in the front most row and a few boys who sat in the last row. They all said hi to Sakura.

An hour or so later, they arrived at R&R.

"Have a great summer." Iruka said as the bus skidded to a stop. Sakura came out last, pulling her stuff with her.

Sakura immediately headed to the dormitory, her sorrow mounting with every step. She went through the double doors and saw the registration to her right. She approached the desk.

"Name?" The person behind it asked. Her nametag read KURENAI.

'Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura?" Said person nodded.

Kurenai handed Sakura nametag, "You'll have to wear this." She said.

"Which room am I in?" Sakura asked

"Take the elevators. Third floor, third door to your right. If you've got any questions, ask Temari. She's the floor monitor. First door to your right when you come out of the elevators." Kurenai said, she took out a piece of paper. 'Here, sign this."

Sakura signed it then handed it back to her. Kurenai smiled, "Anything else?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Well, it says here you applied for amusement. The meeting tomorrow starts at seven in the dining hall. We'll tell you your roles tomorrow. Breakfast begins at six thirty. For now, you can unpack or just familiarize yourself with whatever." Kurenai said, giving her a key card.

"Well, have fun." Kurenai winked at her. "Next."

Sakura followed Kurenai's directions. She took the elevator to the second floor, and inserted the key card Kurenai had given her on the slot at the third door to the right. There were two nameplates on the door, the one on top had HARUNO, SAKURA on it, below it was YAMANAKA, INO She turned the knob and entered.

What she saw was not what she had expected. She expected the room to be small, neat, and simple since it was a dorm… but instead, she found herself in a big room with beige walls. The room had two queen size beds, with comforters and everything else. There were beanbags on the floor. Clothes were scattered around the room. Suitcases were open and there were stuff sticking out of it. There was a couch for two on one corner of the room. Two closets were on the right side of the room. On the left, by the window, were two desks. One already had a bouquet, a computer, and more clothes on the chair, the other had nothing on it except for a few pieces of stationery on the desk. She assumed that her roommate had already arrived…cancel that, she already knew it. She set her suitcase down on the little space of the room that had no clothes yet. Judging by the looks of the room, she could easily say that her roommate was a slob. Sakura decided to start unpacking her clothes, but as she sat on the floor and opened her suitcase, the phone rang.

Sakura had a short debate in her head whether or not to answer it. Finally, on the tenth ring, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Is this Ino's room?" A loud voice asked from the receiver. Sakura cringed and had to hold the receiver away from her ear at arm's length.

"No, this is her roommate." Sakura asked.

"Oh hey!" The voice said. Sakura couldn't believe her ears, who on earth had a brain this…tiny?

"Dobe." Sakura heard from the boy's end.

"Hehe, sorry Teme." The voice said,"Hi! I'm Naruto. I'm seventeen. I love ramen. I'm hot. Oh and did I mention I love ramen?"

"Yeah, you just did." Sakura deadpanned.

"Really? I did?" Sakura couldn't believe this guy, "Anyway, who are you?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

There was silence until… "Teme! I've got something to tell you!"

"Finish your call first, you dumbass." She heard from the receiver.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Sakura-chan, is Ino there?"

"Nope, do you want me to leave a message?"

"Well, just tell her to come to the beach house tonight. We're having a party. Tell her to invite whoever she wants." Naruto said. "Oh, and you're invited too."

Sakura heard the something crash on the other end of the line. Ow, ow. Damnit, Teme."

"Serves you right." The voice hissed.

"Anyway, Sakura-chan, you'll come right?"

More crashing stuff was heard on the other end.

"Um, sure, I'll see if I can."

"Okay, ow, Ow. Bye, see ya. Ow, ow, OW! Damnit, Teme!"

"Uhh, bye." Then Sakura hung up.

She took a sheet of paper from her desk and started to write:

_Ino,_

_Naruto called. He said that you should go to the beach house tonight, they're having a party. He also said to invite anyon-_

A loud slam from behind stopped Sakura writing.

"Hey roomie." The girl who entered said, "I'm Ino!"

Ino has long blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an orange tank top, a jean mini skirt, and gold wedges. She was also carrying a gold purse. "You're Sakura, right?"

"Hey, Ino. Yeah, I'm Sakura. A guy named Naruto called. He said that you should go to the beach house tonight they are gonna have a party. He also said to invite anyone you want."

"Oh, thanks. Anyway, you should definitely come. The beach house is like, totally awesome. The guys stay there," Ino said.

"The guys?"

"Some of the ones in our little group."

"Oh. Hmm, maybe I'll come. I'll see if I have nothing to do." Sakura lied. She didn't have anything to do, she just wanted to stay in the room to lessen the chance of meeting Him.

"Nonsense, you're coming and that's final." Ino said.

"Okay." Sakura sighed.

Ino looked around the room, then finally, after a moment's silence, she shrieked, "Oh my God! I am so sorry." She said as she hurried around the room picking up the clothes that were on the floor. "Seriously, I'm like, really sorry. I haven't got a chance to unpack when I arrived. I wanted to go swimming but my bikini was at the bottom of the trunk so I had to remove all the other things on top of it first."

Sakura nodded and grinned, her roommate had too much energy. "No Problem."

"Really?" Ino asked. "As in, really really?"

_God, she doesn't breathe when she speaks,_ Sakura thought

"Yeah." Sakura nodded, smiling. "So, is Naruto working here too?"

"Yep, he works at the Ichiraku ramen stand."

"But I thought all workers had to stay in the dorm?"

"Well, his friend has connections. He and three other boys live there."

"Ohh…"Sakura said. Ino continued zooming around the room to collect her stuff. Sakura, on the other hand, sat down on a beanbag and started unpacking.

Moments later, there was a knock on their bathroom door, Ino hopped to get it. "Hey guys, come in!"

She held the door open wider and Sakura could see two girls standing behind it.

"Hey we're your suitemates" The first girl said, "I'm Ikeda Tenten."

Tenten was a brunette with her hair in two buns, She was wearing an ordinary white shirt and brown cargo capris with a pink hoodie jacket tied around her waist. She was also wearing pink Pumas.

The girl behind Tenten walked around her, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata"

Hinata was a petite girl with straight violet blue hair that reached her waist. She wore a baby blue collared shirt and white capris with blue flats.

"Hey Tenten, Hinata," Sakura greeted, "I'm Sakura Haruno and this blonde is Ino Yamanaka."

"Hi suitemates, why don't you come with us to the beach house tonight for a party?" Ino said.

"Sure, I'll be there," Tenten said, then turning to Hinata, she added, "You?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Great! Let's go shopping then!" Ino clapped her hands.

"Um, shopping?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yep," Ino said, then seeing the look of unease on Sakura's face, she decided to asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, you see, I'm sorta short on money and…well…" Sakura murmured.

Ino's voice softened, "Don't worry about that, Sakura, there's sort of an outlet store somewhere near. I've shopped there once when I came to visit and they've got seriously good stuff. Also, if money is a problem, then I don't mind paying for you."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan," Hinata said, "I don't mind paying for your stuff."

"Yep, me too." Tenten said.

Sakura gave them a small smile, "Thanks guys, I appreciate it, I really do. But I came here to work so I could earn. I need the money for college next year."

"I see," Ino said, then her eyes widened, "Wait, you're a senior?"

"Yep, I just graduated." Sakura said.

"Me too!" Ino exclaimed.

"Same here." Tenten said.

"Yep, I just graduated too." Hinata smiled, "Where are you heading for college?"

"Um, Konoha University." Sakura said.

"Really?" Ino and Tenten asked in unison.

"Yup, what about you three?"

"I'm going to KU too! I'm majoring in events management." Ino said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be studying in Konoha University. I'm thinking on majoring on engineering." Tenten said.

"Same here, I'm majoring in accounting." Hinata announced.

"I'm taking medicine." Sakura said.

"Wow, smartass." Tenten complemented.

"Anyway, let's go shopping!" Ino said.

"How are we gonna get to the mall?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I was thinking of getting my boyfriend to drive us there, but…I think girl time will be much better so we could know each other more…" Ino said.

"Um, I have a car, I can drive." Tenten suggested.

Ino hugged Tenten, "Thank god! I love you! You're my savior."

Tenten laughed, "Okay then, let's go."

-/-

As soon as Tenten parked her gold Camry, the girls stepped out.

"Wow, nice mall for a thrift shop." Sakura said, amazed.

Almost everything was made of glass, there were outdoor elevators and giant escalators. The tiled floor was shiny neat. Even the lighting was perfect. Not too dark but not too bright. It looked more like a high-end mall.

"Well, obviously," Ino giggled, "Uchiha owns it."

Sakura stiffened. She still felt that weird feeling every time something related to him was mentioned, something like longing mixed with anger, jealousy, and hatred. Normally, her friends at home refrained from mentioning him when Sakura was around. They'll just find some other stuff to talk about when it happens to accidentally be mentioned.

But then, Sakur mentally scolded herself. She reminded herself that Ino, Hinata and Tenten, hadn't been there when it happened so they didn't know.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed in her ears, which jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Sakura asked.

"We were calling you for about five minutes already. What's wrong? We thought you had a seizure or something." Tenten asked, concerned. She was still waving her hands in front of Sakura's face.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I guess I just spaced out." Sakura apologized.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sakura said quickly.

"Okay." Ino said, but her tone implied that she wanted answers.

They walked from store to store, and true to Ino's word, stuff were indeed cheap. There were shirts below five dollars, jeans and shoes below ten, and other accessories for just a dollar.

"I so love this place." Ino announced as they entered the tenth shop since they started shopping. Hinata had bought a pair of blazer. Tenten, a pair of low riding skinny jeans. Sakura had bought a pair of hot pink wedges for eight bucks. Ino, on the other hand, bought something from every store.

"Ohmigod! This is so you!" Ino squealed as she motioned for Sakura to come over. She was holding a black halter top with the words 'too hot to handle' in hot pink glitters.

"No way!" Sakura said, "I'm so not."

"C'mon, try it on then, it won't hurt." Ino encouraged.

Sakura took the shirt into one of the dressing rooms and began to change. Unfortunately, the mirrors were outside so she had to go out in the shirt.

Ino squealed as soon as she saw Sakura in it. "We have to get it!"

"What? No!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'll get it for you." Ino said.

"No way." Sakura said, "If I pay, I'll get it."

Ino grinned, "As you wish."

Sakura went back in the dressing room and changed out of the shirt. Then together with the others, they went over to the cashier and paid for it.

"Guys. Sakura got a shirt that is so her." Ino said, her face stretching into a big grin.

"Really now?" Tenten inquired, "Can I see?"

"Tonight you'll see it. She'll wear it to the party." Ino assured her.

"What? I never said anything!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm telling you now." Ino said, her grin widening, she turned to Tenten and Hinata, "It's perfect on her."

"Not fair, Ino, you get to see it, and we don't." Tenten said.

"That's life." Ino said, her grin stretching even wider. Honestly, if she grinned any wider, her muscles might just split. They walked to a few more shops and got more stuff. Well, Ino got more stuff, the others just looked around.

After paying for the items she bought and leaving the shop, Ino glanced at her watch.

"What? It's already six? Impossible. We didn't shop for four hours!" Ino exclaimed.

"Wow, four hours. That's a record, I've never shopped this long before." Tenten whispered.

"Me either." Sakura muttered back.

Then Ino suddenly stomped her foot, shrieking, "Shoot! The party!" Then she ran off to the stairs, heading for the parking lot.

The three girls looked at each other and shrugged then ran after her.

-/-

They arrived the car panting. Tenten got in and stuck her keys in the ignition and the car roared to life. Hinata rode shotgun and Sakura and Ino quickly got in the back.

On the way back, Ino kept on muttering stuff under her breath.

They arrived the dorm in five minutes. Tenten parked then they went up the elevator.

When they reached the third floor they quickly walked down the hallway.

Ino unlocked the door to her and Sakura's room and said, "Okay, We have about an hour to get ready. Dress proper, but not formal. Dress chic, and sexy, but still casual. If you need anything just come into our room."

Then pulling Sakura's wrist, she walked into the room with a last "See ya." Before shutting the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: There. So how did you guys like it? Review please. XD If I get lots and lots of reviews, I'll rethink the update date and give you guys the chappie earlier. I was thinking in maybe a week or two I'll see you guys again, since when school starts, and it's at 6 and not 8 (I got the date wrong :P), I've got so much homeworks and projects and blah blah blah, so please bear with me. Remember: Patience is a virtue!<strong>

**Many thanks to:**

**1. Daemonic Maid, my dear cousin, for her flawless grammar. Thank you for beta-ing my chappies XD I luff ya**

**2. All my reviewers:**

**-Daemonic Maid**

**-YouAreMeanBitch (my best friend...who calls me a mean bitch...for some reason. -meh, some friend- XD)**

**-Tenshii 1001**

**-NejiSakuKiba**

**-Spazz8884**

**-Faeriette**

**-Ellishia**

**-FunkyIceSkater12**

**-pinkypinkypinky**

**-Goldwin**

**Thanks, you guys really motivated me to continue writing and post this chappie earlier! XD I love you all!**

**Please Review!**


	3. The Party

**Author's Note: Hello again, guys! I decided to upload this chapter. I hope you guys have patience with it. If you've got any suggestions, feel free to add them to your reviews. Okay, well, I won't keep you guys any longer. See ya! XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Party

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ino yelled, throwing her stuff around the room frantically.

"What?" Sakura asked, walking over to her and at the same time, dodging a sock that flew past her head.

"Have you seen my silver earrings?" Ino asked in a frantic tone.

"Nope, maybe it's in your purse." Sakura suggested.

"No, I already checked it. It wasn't there."

Just then, the door to the bathroom opened, and Tenten and Hinata emerged.

"Hey," Tenten said, "We heard shouting and we thought we'd come and check what's up."

"Ino lost her earrings," Sakura explained. Ino was still too busy throwing stuff around.

"I see." Tenten said, then started to look around the messy room.

"Um…" Hinata spoke up, "Is it the one in the bathroom beside the sink?"

"What?" Ino looked up.

"Well, I happened to be brushing my teeth awhile ago when I saw it." Hinata said shyly.

Ino jumped up and rushed to the bathroom. Seconds later she came out holding a pair of silver dangling earrings. She quickly tackled Hinata. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're a lifesaver!"

"Um…" Hinata trailed off, shaking her head

"In return," Ino continued, not hearing what Hinata said, "I'll do you three's hair and make-up!"

Tenten head snapped in Ino's direction so quickly that Sakura was afraid her bones might break.

"What?" Tenten shrieked. Her eyes currently resembled saucers.

"Yep, makeovers." Ino grinned. "Hinata, I'll do you first. Since you helped me find my earrings."

"Uhhh…." Hinata paled.

"I insist." Ino grinned widely, then pushed Hinata to the chair by the dresser.

Ino worked quick. This Sakura had to admit, all she did was add a bit of this here, lessen that there, add clips, curls hair, and voila, a new look!

Soon, they were all ready to go. Ino had given herself a makeover after finishing with the three.

"Wow, Sakura, H-O-T," Ino said the word 'hot' in three syllables.

"No way." Sakura shook her head, then look at the full length mirror in the bathroom. She had to admit she looked great though.

Sakura was wearing the black halter top that she bought, Ino had forced her to despite her protests. The top was paired with a pair of white shorts and her new hot pink wedges. Her hair was curled and let down, Ino had added a thin application of eyeliner and a little blush, she used glittery lip gloss and that was about it. The only accessories she had on were lots of silver bangles on her wrist, about nearly twenty, and a simple charm bracelet on her other wrist. She carried a black chain purse.

"Yes way," Ino said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ino was wearing an blue sequined spaghetti strap, a white mini skirt with ruffles, and blue strappy heels. Her hair was in a high ponytail, with the ends curled in ringlets. She applied lots of make-up on her face, which made her look naturally beautiful and radiant. A gold bangle on her wrist and she carried a gold purse. She was also sporting the lost-and –found silver earrings.

Tenten stood beside Sakura and stared at her reflection. Her eyebrow twitched, "I look…different, somehow."

"You look great!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tenten wore a light pink tank top, a short brown vest over it. They were paired with olive green shorts and brown flats. Her hair was in its usual buns, except there were a few tendrils that ran loose and was curled. There was light brown eye shadow applied with a light hand, and a bit of blush on her cheeks, she used light pink lip gloss. The only jewelry she wore was a silver necklace with a simple pink pendant and a watch. She carried a black shoulder bag

Sakura stepped away from the mirror and pushed Hinata in front instead, "Look, Hina-chan! You're so, so, so, pretty!"

"Thanks," hinata replied shyly in a quiet voice.

Hinata wore a short lavender off-shoulder dress that ended mid thigh. The dress was full of glitters and sequins. Hinata had worn it with black leggings that reached a few inches below her knees. She wore lavender flats and carried a white shoulder bag. Her hair was just let down, with the front locks braided. There was a bit of lavender eye shadow on and a little blush. A simple silver bracelet circled her wrist, and she also sported a matching necklace and anklet.

Ino clapped her hands, "You all look awesome. I'm sure every single guy will be at your heels before this night ends!"

Sakura groaned, "Ewww…they might even be drunk then."

Ino looked thoughtful for a bit, then nodded, "You're right, anyway let's go."

"Wait," Hinata stop them, "how are we gonna get there?"

"Oh, simple," Ino grinned, "I already texted my boyfriend to come pick us up."

They took the elevator down and went out the front door, a guy stood there leaning on a silver Mercedes.

"Shika! You came!" Ino quickly ran to him and embraced him.

"Troublesome woman." The Shika muttered.

"What did you say?" Ino punched his shoulder.

"Ow," His eye twitched, "I said you're pretty."

"That's what I thought," Ino said satisfied.

The three girls quietly stood by the side, mystified by the exchange between the two.

Shikamaru was wearing olive green cargo pants and a long sleeved white button down shirt with the first two buttons open and the sleeves pushed upto the elbows. His dark brown hair was tied in a high ponytail. He wore white Puma rubber shoes.

Ino pulled Shikamaru's arm to where her friends stood, "Shika, this is Sakura Haruno, Tenten Ikeda and Hinata Hyuuga."

'_Hyuuga?'_ Shikamaru thought, _'must be a coincidence, their filthy rich, but then again, He is working too.'_

"Hey," He said, "I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"My boyfriend," Ino explained, "he'll be giving us a ride to the party."

The girls smiled and said their hellos and they all got in the car, Shikamaru drove off.

They arrived the beach house in fifteen minutes. It was a simple modern house, with lots of glass, there were several cars parked around it. They trudged inside the house music echoing in their ears. Everyone was partying around, and they quietly slipped through them.

A guy slung her arm around Sakura's waist and whispered in her ear, "Hey babe, come groove with me."

Sakura flinched away from his touch, her eyebrows twitching. Who says groove these days?

They walked a bit more when another guy had her arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Hey sweetheart, wanna dance?"

Sakura heaved away the guy's arm, "No, sorry."

The guy walked away, lopsidedly. Clearly nearly everyone was drunk already, though the party has just started.

"Damn it," Sakura heard Tenten mutter as a guy approached her an held her lower back a bit too low for their liking.

Tenten slapped his hand away.

They made their way to another room at the back where there were less people. A guy in a green shirt and black pants approached and said to Sakura, "My youthful woman, you are as beautiful as the youthful cherry blossoms, will you come and dance with the youthful me?"

Sakura's eye twitched, "Uhh…"

"No, she doesn't, Lee, get outta our way." Ino glared at him.

"Alright. But I shall be back to my dear youthful…?" The Lee guy said, "What's your name, my dear youthful cherry blossoms?"

"Sakura…"

"I see, Sakura-san, I shall be back then." Lee said, giving a nice guy pose, then he took off.

"Uhhh…" She trailed off, unable to say anything.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" A voice called from behind. They all turned to look at the source of the voice.

"Oh hey, Naruto."

Naruto jumped down from the table he was sitting on and approached them.

He was wearing an orange shirt with a black hoodie over it with long black pants, his blond hair was messy. He wore white Adidas.

"Hey, Ino, um, uhh…" He scratched the back of his head.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Tenten Ikeda."

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." She stuttered, beet red.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten looked at her, with their eyebrows raised.

"Hyuuga?" Naruto echoed, "Are you related with the eye freak?"

"Um, e-excuse me?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, sorry, I meant Neji." Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Anyway, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura's eyes widened.

_Flashback:_

_2 years ago…_

_They just left the restaurant after lunch._

"_Hn." _

"_Aa."_

"_Hn."_

"_Alright, alright." He gave in. "Damnit."_

"_Okay, I'll be there in five." He said, shutting his phone._

"_What's wrong?" Sakura asked him._

"_My parents want me to go home, they say that there's some important news." He muttered._

"_They called?"_

"_No, my best friend did."_

"_Who?"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki. He said that my parents contacted him instead since they couldn't get me. Unfortunately, I ignored the text messages they sent awhile ago."_

"_Oh." Sakura said, then tiptoed to peck his nose, "Go then, if they even had to call Naruto to find you then most probably it's really important."_

"_Hn. Not as important as you." He whispered in her ear._

_Sakura blushed, then pushed him, "Now, gooooo, it's probably important."_

_Sasuke refused to move. "Let me take you home first."_

"_No. You only asked for five minutes anyway, and it takes about ten to get to my home and another ten to get to your place." Sakura replied firmly._

"_No, I'm taking you home." He said commandingly._

"_Just go, please?" Sakura did her best puppy dog eyes. Even Sasuke couldn't resist that._

"_Fine." He said, "but let me take you to the bus station, and call me when you get home."_

"_Yes, mom, yes." Sakura said, grinning._

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted in her ears while shaking her whole body.

"Huh? Wha-?"

"Helloooooo! Earth to Sakura!" Ino said, waving her hands frantically in front of her face.

"Wha-? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Ino shrieked. "We've been calling your attention since minutes ago, and you didn't reply. You just went into a daze and stood there immobile!"

Sakura cringed, "S-sorry, my thoughts…"

"No, I'm sorry for shouting, it's just that…" Ino started.

"Well, we were worried." Tenten finished.

"Aa…Sorry.." She muttered then gave a small smile.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sakura said, smiling to assure them that she's fine.

"Are you sure? I can get Teme-" Naruto began, concern etched all over his features, then he suddenly stopped.

A voice, an all too familiar voice, suddenly asked from behind him, "Hn. Get me for what, Dobe?"

Sakura froze. Of course she could recognize that voice. Hell, it haunted her dreams nearly every night.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Hinata asked.

Sakura managed a smile, "Yeah, thanks for asking."

"Sakura," The voice said, as if he just recognize her when she spoke, "Long time no see."

Sakura slowly look up, "Same here…Sasuke."

Hinata and Tenten shifted their gaze within the two, unable to comprehend the exchange.

Ino stared at them, "You guys know each other?"

"Hn." Sasuke said, not shifting her gaze from Sakura.

"Well, Ino, Teme and Sakur-mmpf!" Naruto said but was cut off when Sasuke slammed his hand over his mouth.

"Shut. Up." He hissed.

"Hn. I've never seen you that way, Uchiha." Someone said from the side in an amused voice.

"Shut your mouth, Hyuuga." Sasuke said.

The Hyuuga guy came into view. He had long brown hair, tied at the end in a loose ponytail. He wore a white collared shirt and khaki pants. A light blue polo over his shirt, unbuttoned. He wore chucks.

He scanned the little crowd that stood before him. "Naruto. Uchiha. Shikamaru. Ino…Hinata-sama…I see, Uncle didn't say you were coming."

"Neji-nii." Hinata bowed her head.

"His your brother?" Tenten whispered to Hinata.

"No, my cousin." Hinata replied.

Naruto pointed at Tenten and Sakura, "Anyway, that's Tenten Ikeda, and that's Sakura Haruno."

"I see." Neji said, nodding. Tenten looked at him, Sakura remained her gaze fixed on Sasuke.

Finally, after what seemed like a million years, Sasuke smirked, "You've grown, Pinky."

Sakura's eyes bulged, "At least I did. I couldn't say the same for you though, only your ego has grown." She smirked.

"Tch…Pinky." His smirk widened.

"Duckass."

"Princess." His smirk widened even more.

Sakura stared at him weirdly. "You know, if you smirk any wider, you'd look like a toad…"

Sasuke ceased smirking.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What? No more shitty comebacks?" Sakura asked.

"…Hn." His eyes narrowed to slits.

"Lost your touch?" Sakura asked, taunting.

Sasuke scoffed, "Whatever you say."

Sakura just smirked, "You've never had it anyway."

Neji stood quietly in the sidelines, observing their exchange. It's rare enough that Sasuke talks with a girl, let alone start up a conversation. This might prove interesting though.

Naruto just watched in awe as the two exchanged comebacks, "Hey, why don't we go get some ramen?"

They all stared at him as if he was a creature who fell from outer space.

"Uhh…" He scratched the back of his head, looking from one person to thee other, "uhh…hahaha…nevermind."

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Naruto shrieked.

"I said Dobe, Dobe, or are you not only dumb but deaf too." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey!" Naruto protested, "I may be dumb but I'm not blond."

They stared at him even more.

"It's I may be blond but I'm not dumb, dobe." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused, "But Teme, you're not blond!"

Everyone groaned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're hopeless." The rest laughed.

"Hey, you haven't seen the back porch yet right?" Ino asked the three girls excitedly.

"Nope," They shook they're heads.

"Come on then!" Ino said, pulling their arms, and headed to the back porch.

"Wow." Tenten said appreciatively at the back porch.

It was just a tiny little area that has two rocking bench, one to the left of the door and one to the right, the bench can accommodate two people. The whole porch overlooked the beach. There were lots of bright lights from far away. It was quiet since no one was there save for them, and the four boys who followed. Well, Naruto followed willingly, and dragged Sasuke with him. Ino dragged Shikamaru, and since everyone went, Neji decided to come along too.

"This is so cool!" Sakura exclaimed, settling herself on one of the benches, "I could practically live here."

"Your welcome to stay." Sasuke said smirking, as he leaned on the wall beside Sakura.

Sakura squeaked, "Stop scaring me!"

"Hn." Sasuke said, still smirking, "…Pinky."

"Duckass." Sakura muttered.

Tenten went back in and came out holding two plates of dessert, "Want some?" she held out to Sakura while munching on a brownie.

Sakura looked at the plates Tenten held, one was filled with assorted flavors of cupcakes and candies and other desserts, while the other held chocolate brownies, double and triple chocolate brownies, chocolatey chocolate flavored chocolate chip cookies, chocolate cake, chocolate coated marshmallows, chocolate pretzel sticks and lots of Hershey chocolate kisses.

Sakura took the plate holding everything chocolate, "Thank you!"

Tenten looked at her, at the plate, then back at her. She gawked, "You can finish all that?"

"Yep!" Sakura said, already starting her second brownie.

"She loves chocolate. She looks at it as if it's a nessecity of life." Sasuke explained.

Ino laughed, "I'm gonna get you a whole cart next time I need to ask you a favor."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino, "Tch."

Sasuke chuckled, "She's never denied chocolate."

Sakura said, "I so did. Ask me now then."

"If you lose?" Sasuke questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"The winner gets the loser to do something for them." Sakura said.

"Hn." He smirked

Sasuke took three kisses from the plate and unwrapped them, "Say 'ah'. You know you want them." He wiggled them in front of her face.

sakura stared at it for about a full minute.

"N-no…..No…..No!" Sakura shut her eyes. A few seconds later, she opened an eye and swallowed. "No! No! No! No!" She shook her head.

She opened an eye again,_ 'Damnit, can't…resist…'_

She shook her head once more, then finally gave up. "A…Ah" She opened her mouth.

Sasuke smirked and threw the chocolates in her mouth. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "You lose. I'm saving up that favor."

Sakura blushed different shades of red and slapped his shoulder.

'_It's gonna be a long night,' _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Okay...well...did you guys like it? Please review, I live through them! My next update might be in a week or so. I still have to work on the next chapters, and I have a barrel of homework, -groan-. Ahhh... anyway tell me how you find it! if I find that I get much more reviews, I'll be more inspired to write faster, which results to faster updates! So it's totally up to you! But please, REVIEW! Thanks.<strong>

**I also want to thank all my reviewers for Chapter 2, they really gave me the motivation to write faster. If you have any suggestions, feel free to add them to your reviews! Thanks XD**


	4. Orientation Meeting

**Author's Note: HELLOOOOOO! Everyone! So how did you guys like the last chappie? Tell me if you guys have any ideas for the next chappies. As you can see, I posted this in a week, I'm planning to make it aevery week from now on, in case I couldn't, I'd have maybe my cousin or best friend put it up in my profile and explaining why I couldn't update.**

**Oh, and I don't know if I've mentioned this in the last chapter, but I assure you guys there will be NO InoxSasuke pairing here in this fic, no offense to those who do like it, but I just don't.**

**And before I forget to put this up, let me do it now, I DON'T OWN NARUTO. :)))))**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Orientation Meeting

Ino woke to the sound of Sakura screaming, she checked her phone for the time, 5:00, it read. She quickly rushed to Sakura's side, shaking her awake. Seconds later, Tenten and Hinata emerged from the bathroom door, looking sleepy at first, but when they saw Ino shaking Sakura, they immediately became alert and ready.

"Sakura! Get up!" Ino yelled.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Tenten shook her awake

Sakura gasped and panted, "...n...n..no!"

Sakura sat up gasping, tears streaming down her face. Ino quickly got a handkerchief from her closet and gave it to her. Hinata sat beside her and pulled her close.

"It's okay, Sakura, it isn't real." Ino said softly, handing her the handkerchief.

"No...nightmare...Sasuke.." Sakura whispered.

"What? You dreamed about him?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Why? You looked like you guys knew each other, but how?" Tenten asked

She inhaled and said, "He…He was my ex."

"What?" Ino's eyes widened.

"W-we broke up about a year ago. It was our anniversary for being together for two years already." Sakura started, she took a deep breath and continued,

"W-we...well, we were supposed to meet in the park, b-but he was late. A-at first I thought it was just traffic, but then w-when he was nearly an hour late already, I took out my phone to call him, I was a-already restless, I thought what if something happened? He was never late for our dates, it was usually him who c-comes first. S-so I...I decided to take a stroll around the park, if he isn't there yet when I get back, I'd call him. S-so I started walking, b-but when I got to a h-hidden place, I...I...I saw them. Th-they were k-ki...kiss-"

"Oh, Sakura, I'm sorry for asking." Ino hugged her.

Sakura took a shaky breath, "No, it's fine, I...I'd also have to tell someone eventually."

"You mean no one knew?" Hinata asked.

"N-no...I never told anyone the reason we broke up..." Sakura said.

"Did your parents know?" Tenten asked.

"They just know we broke up." Sakura said.  
>At that time, Ino had already pulled away from the hug, but she held her close. She was muttering a string of colourful words under her breath, "...that fucking bastard, the next time I see him, I'd kill him with my own bare hands."<p>

Sakura was still too wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"Ne, Sakura, You still love him." Tenten asked.

Sakura lowered her head.

Ino glared at Tenten.

"Sakura-chan...it's okay...you don't need..." Hinata said.

"I...I don't know..." Sakura muttered.

"Huh?" Ino asked.

"I mean I don't know if I still love him..." Sakura trailed off.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Then Ino said, "Don't worry about that, Sakura. Just have fun this summer. Prove to him you're totally over him."

Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, we'll support you!" Tenten agreed. Hinata nodded in assent.

Sakura smiled wider, "Thanks guys," She looked at the window, "What time is it anyway?"

Ino stood up and got her phone, "It's 5:45...shit! We gotta go shower."

Tenten and Hinata stood up, "Who's gonna go first?"

"Let Sakura go first." Ino said.

Sakura muttered, "Thanks." then stood up and went to her closet and took out some clothes and headed to the washroom.

Sakura came out 10 minutes later and Ino rushed in. She blow-dried her hair and decided to just let it down.

She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap, a black vest over it, paired with white shorts and hot pink flats.

Ino came out a few minutes later and the rest took their turns in the washroom.

Ino put her hair in a high ponytail, she wore a black mini skirt and a yellow scoop neck top with orange sandals.

Tenten's hair was up in two tight buns, and she was wearing a pink t-shirt and brown capris and white converse low cuts.

Hinata emerged from the washroom wearing a long baby blue hoodie and white leggings with  
>Blue flats.<p>

They took one look at the mirror, grabbed their bags and purses, and headed down five minutes before six-thirty. They emerged from the elevators and saw a lot of other employees in the cafeteria in the basement.

They went to the ordering area and fall in line.

The choices were bacon, ham, sausage or hotdog, with an egg, garlic rice, milk, juice or hot chocolate and a bowl of fruits for dessert.

They eached took they're order and walked around to look for seats.

"Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan! Ino, Tenten! Over here!" A loud voice called from the far end of the room.

Ino groaned, "Shut up, Naruto."

"Oh well, at least we've got seats." Tenten said, heading to the direction of Naruto's voice.

"Tch. You just wanna see Neji again." Ino scoffed.

Tenten stopped in her tracks, her head turned back to Ino in a neck breaking record, her expression was ridiculous.

"What did you say?" Tenten spluttered.

Ino smirked, "Like it isn't obvious, you were staring at him the entire time yesterday night."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

This continued on and on.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

Hinata's attention shifted from Ino, then Tenten and back to Ino.

Finally, Sakura stepped forward and stood in between them, "Break it up already."

Ino and Tenten blushed, "Sorry."

They walked towards the area Naruto's voice came from and spotted the table.

It was a round table. The boys were seated on one side with Ino beside Shikamaru on one end and Tenten beside Neji on the other.

"Morning, Shika, Naruto, Neji," Ino greeted cheerily, then added, "Morning bastard."

Naruto laughed. "You really are a teme, Teme! Ino even agrees."

"Don't use my words back at me, dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe…"

"Teme!"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Teme! You're an ice-cold bastard!"

Sakura laughed, "I agree!"

Sasuke turned his glare on her.

Sakura scoffed, "That doesn't work on me, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"You know that right?"

"Hn."

"It's been over a year already and your vocabulary is still as poor huh?"

"Hn."

"Don't you know any other words?"

"Hn."

"Say something else, damn it!"

"…you're annoying."

Sakura glared at him.

Suddenly, a pair of arms were threw around Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke-kunnnn." A high pitched voice sang. Sasuke looked at it's owner in disgust.

"Get off me." He ordered.

"But Sasuke!" The girl protested, pouting.

Sakura looked at the girl who was hugging Sasuke, well, more like, killing him. She looked familiar. The girl had long red hair past her waist. She wore a black spaghetti strap top that had a low neckline which only covers half her enormous busts. The top was too short so it ended above her belly bottom. She wore skimpy gold shorts. They were paired with black strappy stiletto heels. She wore black glasses.

"Hn. Let Go." Sasuke gritted his teeth, pulling away.

The girl pretended not to hear, "Sasuke, why are you eating with these…um…" She looked at the rest of the ones on the table. Everyone had stopped eating by then and were looking at them.

The slutty girl continued, "…employees. You should be eating with me."

"Hn. I'm an employee too." Sasuke said.

Sasuke works? Sakura thought.

"But whyyyy?" She whined. "You don't need to, you own this place!"

"Hn. I want to. Now get off me and never disturb me again."

"You know you don't mean that!" The girl said, looking offended.

"I do mean it. Now get off me." Sasuke said.

The girl left the table with a flank of other girls dressed as slutty as her.

"I'll come back, Sasuke!" The girl smiled.

"Don't ever." Sasuke muttered under his breath, glaring at his unfinished bacon and eggs.

Naruto shouted, "Yeah1 Don't, slut!"

The girl just tossed her hair and walked out the door.

Neji exhaled.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey, um, who is that? She looks sorta familiar." Sakura asked.

"Well, she's Sasuke's-," Naruto began, but was cut off.

"Hn. She's a slut." Sasuke growled.

"Who is she?" Tenten asked.

"Karin." Neji said.

Sasuke turned his icy glare on him. Neji simply shrugged.

Something triggered in Sakura's mind.

"_What-Karin? I'm not dating her. My parents set me up on an arranged marriage, but I swear, I didn't want to do it."_

_"What about that kiss?"_

_"She forced me into it."_

"_I'm supposed to believe that? After what I saw, You, not dating her?" Sakura cried. "You know, I thought you were a good guy, Sasuke. But I guess I was wrong. You're just like all others, Sasuke. You're just a player. You toy with a girl's heart, then throw it away. So, tell me, how many other girls have you been seeing these past two years? I pity those who don't even know that you're a two-timing bastard."_

"_None-just you." Sasuke said, in a panicked tone, "Please, Sakura, how could you do this to me? After all that we've been through, how can you let one scene break your faith in me? How? I love you Sakura, you know I do."_

_Sakura was quiet for a moment, but then she snorted, "I bet you've told that to all other girls who've caught you cheating."_

_Sasuke stepped forward and reached out to hold Sakura, but Sakura slapped his hand away. "Forget it, Sasuke. We're done!" She yanked off the heart-shaped locket around her neck, it was a gift from him on their last anniversary, with SxS carved on the top, and a picture of them together can be seen if you open the threw it at him then she turned around and stormed off._

_Sasuke was startled, he ran after her. "Sakura!" he yelled. Every time he called out to her, all she said was, "Leave me alone!"_

"I see," she said in a hardened voice.

"You know her?" Ino and Hinata asked in unison.

"Somewhat. I guess. The name's just familiar and she looks familiar too."

Ino looked at her in the eye and some sort of understanding came between them.

"Oh. I get it! It's _her_." Ino said then she glared at Sasuke, "Asshole."

Sasuke raised his brows, "What did I do?"

Tenten and Hinata finally caught up, "You don't even deserve to know." Tenten said.

Sasuke was left pondering what the hell did he do.

There was a lapse of silence after that.

"Hey, um," Hinata started, deciding to break the silence, "Where are you guys going for college? Wait you're high school graduates already, right?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru said.

"We're going to Konoha University." Tenten said.

"Really?" Naruto said grinning widely, "Us too!"

"What are you guys majoring in then?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. Business management." Sasuke said.

"Law." Neji said.

"Medical research." Shikamaru said in a bored voice.

"I'm gonna take culinary!" Naruto announced.

"Cool!" Ino said, "I'm gonna go for events management."

"I'll be taking engineering." Tenten said.

"Accounting." Hinata said.

"Medicine." Sakura said firmly.

"Which branch?" Neji asked curiously.

"Hn. She'll go for something that has less blood." Sasuke said, smirking.

Neji raised his brows at him.

"Tch, I was thinking surgery." Sakura said.

"I see." Neji said.

The door banged open and four adults came in, they went to the front of the cafeteria.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake." The guy had silver hair with nearly his whole face save his eye under a mask. He wore a dark green polo shirt and jeans and rubber shoes. He looked up from his little orange book to say his name, and returned to it almost immediately.

Sakura had caught sight of the book's cover, _Icha Icha Paradise._ _'Ew. Pervert.'_ She thought.

"I'm Anko." A woman with purple hair said. She wore a long lavender shirt that had a low neckline, a beige vest that fell till her knees, fishnets and ankle boots

"Asuma here." A guy with brown hair said, He wore a white collared shirt and dark brown khaki cargo shorts with sandals.

"My name is Maito Gai! My dear youthful teens." A guy greeted. He had a bowl shaped hair cut, exactly like Lee's and he wore a fit long sleeved green shirt and green pants.

Lee had jumped up from his seat the moment Gai walked in.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, it wasn't everyday that you see two guys, who looked like exact replicas of each other. Except…one was an adult, and the other was a teen, but whatever.

Naruto yelled, "Hey break it up would you? Thickbrows! Go get a room if you want, no one wants to spend breakfast watching you guys go all lovey dovey!"

Everyone laughed.

Then Gai said in a loud, booming voice, "I am simply showing the love of youth!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee said, "We shall teach these youngsters the power of youth!"

Everyone in the room paled.

"Anyway, as we were about to say before _he_ so politely interrupted," Anko shouted, shooting Gai a death glare, "We'll be announcing your jobs. Today and tomorrow will be training days, so you should get acquainted with your co-workers and familiarize yourself on what to do. Later at lunch break, which is 12 to 1:30 by the way, you'll have your uniform fitting, we'll have it today so last minute changes can still be done."

"We'll be your counselors, leaders, heads, whatever. If you have problems, just come ask us." Asuma said.

Everyone nodded.

They went into an hour lecture of the different rules and regulations of the amusement park. Well, Kakashi, Anko, and Asuma did. Gai just stood there sprouting random stuff about youth this youth that youth blah blah blah at random times.

The only one that stuck to their heads is:

"Curfew is at one. After that, all doors will be locked." Kakashi had said lazily, then returned to his orange book.

They started calling names and asked the person to come forward and told them their job assignments.

"Haruno Sakura." Kakashi called.

Sakura stood up, and went forward.

"Okay, you applied for amusement right?" Anko asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said.

"Okay you get…Hansel and Gretel gift shop. You'll have the cashier job."

"Okay." Sakura said.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Asuma called. Sakura went back to her seat.

"Sakura-chan! What did you get?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Umm…Hansel and Gretel gift shop."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

Sakura paled, "Why?"

"Y-you'll see. It's the absolute worst." Naruto said.

"Gee, thanks, I feel so much better." Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. I look forward to seeing you in that costume."

Sakura turned death pale, 'damn, he wants to laugh at me, so it must be really embarrassing!'

"Uhh, costume?"

"Hn."

There was a moment of silence, then Sakura asked, "So, umm, how have you been?"

Awkward pause.

'shoot, I shouldn't have said anything'

"Hn. Alright."

'he replied? He honestly replied?'

Pause.

"You?"

"Um, okay, I guess."

Another awkward pause.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Kakashi called.

Sasuke stood and went forward, then came back after a few minutes, smirking.

"What'd you get?" Naruto asked.

"Monster Coaster." Sasuke said smirking.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Tenten shrieked, standing up. "so not fair."

"Why? What'd you get?" Neji asked her.

"Bump cars…"

"Hey, that isn't so bad- "

"…for children."

Everyone paled.

"Hey, at least yours isn't the worst." Naruto commented.

Ino had returned by then, "So. What did you guys get?" She said as she sat down.

"RAMEN STAND!" Naruto yelled, standing up and waving his hands up in the air.

Sasuke glared at him, "Sit down!" He hissed.

Naruto sat back down. Meanwhile, Neji and Sasuke placed bets.

"Ten bucks Naruto finishes all ramen before he sells it." Neji said.

"Twenty that he'll finish the ones in the store room too." Sasuke said.

"No way, fifty he'll use the payments of the customers to buy even more ramen." Neji said.

"A hundred that he'll be the one to bankrupt me through ramen." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Teme!" Naruto whined.

"Hn. Shut up."

"You guys are placing bets on me!" He complained.

"So?" Neji raised his brows.

"Bad friends." Naruto pouted, turning away.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other, then turned to Naruto, glaring.

"Good God." Sakura said, "Sasuke, you've got the warmth of a polar bear."

Naruto laughed, "Ha. See that? Teme?"

Sasuke glared at Sakura, then sneered at Naruto, "Shut up you freaking dumb blond baboon!"

"Who's the dumb baboon, you bastard gorilla.?" Naruto countered.

"You are, stupid baboon." Sasuke said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Naruto yelled.

"Are you both dumb and deaf, stupid baboon?" Sasuke asked.

"God, break it up would you?" Sakura asked them, standing up. "You argue like freaking five years olds."

"Ahh…" Naruto grinned sheepishly at Sakura, "Gomen, Sakura-chan."

"Hn. Pinky. Don't interfere."

Sakura's nostrils flared. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"God," Sasuke snorted, "You're exactly like Naruto, both deaf and dumb."

"Hey-" Naruto started.

"E-Excuse me?" Sakura asked in outrage, she slammed her fist at the table, sending her tray of food flying and giving a crack to the table at the same time.. "For your information, I graduated with a four-point-oh GPA, the top of my year, and I was accepted in the best schools Japan for my college!"

"…So?" Sasuke raised his brows.

"So! So-ARGHHHHHH!" She hit her forehead and left the table.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Ino quickly stood up and run after her, Tenten and Hinata saw this as a cue and followed suit. Ino had sent Sasuke a look of disgust mix with anger. They all ran out the door, slamming it.

Back inside the cafeteria, everyone was staring at Sasuke.

Naruto was the first one to speak up, "You know, that wasn't very nice, Sasuke." Not Sasuke-teme. Not Teme. Not Bastard. Hell, not even his newest nickname, Gorilla. Not any of them at all but Sasuke. Just Sasuke. It just shows exactly how serious Naruto is.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said in reply.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "So, you gonna fire her?"

Sasuke looked amused for a bit, "No." He smirked.

"How did you guys know each other anyway?" Neji asked.

Naruto raised his hands, "OOH. OOH. I KNOW. I KNOW! Sakura-chan is Sasuke-teme's-Omf!" Sasube slammed his palm on Naruto's mouth. Naruto bit it.

Sasuke yanked out his hand. Hard.

Naruto shrieked, his teeth hurt.

Neji looked interestedly at Sasuke.

Naruto spit around.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt and wiped his hand, his expression one of disgust and murder.

"So, Uchiha, Sakura's your…?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied, then in a smoothly, he added, "My ex."

Shikamaru opened one sleepy eye, intrigued. "So. What happened?"

"Well, it was a year ago," Naruto said, oblivious to Sasuke's glare at him, "they were in a park and-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke thundered, making the chair fall in the process of standing up.

"Just-just, shut up about it." Sasuke said, and stomped out the front door.

The three boys left looked at each other, then at the table. Food was scattered all over it. Everyone had headed out leaving their trays on the table. They stood up and brought theirs over to a counter and came back for the rest. They sat down when they finished.

"Soooo…what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

_BRIINNGGG~_

The bell rang, signaling time to report to their respective jobs.

"Get to work." Neji said flatly.

He stood up and Naruto followed almost at the same time.

Shikamaru stood up slowly muttering, "Troublesome."

"Gah! Whatever." Naruto pulled Shikamaru by the arm and headed out the door.

"Let's goooooo!" He singsonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Hate it? TELL ME! how? REVIEW...although I'd appreciate it more if its like :)) So yeah, as I've said above, and I'm saying it again since I know some people don't read disclaimers. This fic has no InoxSasuke in it. Sorry, it's sort of spoiling but I really dislike that pairing...Ugh...and I'm gonna set my update date every wednesday or thursday from now on, unless there's some emergency and I somehow wasn't able to update, I'll have someone explain why in my profile. But anyway, REVIEW. PLEASE. I absolutely love them! XD<strong>


	5. Job Training

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry it's a day late. There's a storm here and the stupid connection is being stupid. Well yeah. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Job training

Sakura walked in the doors of the Hansel and Gretel gift shop, or H&G as some prefer to call it at exactly eight twenty five, fifteen minutes after she left the dorm cafeteria, well, more like stormed out of it, with Ino, Tenten and Hinata at her heels. They had already went to their respective jobs at Sakura's urging halfway to the "Dreamland Section" of the amusement parks, which left her walking alone to the gift shop.

"Hey." A girl with short light brown hair greeted her as she entered.

"Hey, um, you're assigned here?" Sakura asked.

"Yep." The girl looked down disdainfully, "Anyway," she said, turning her bright smile on again, "I'm Matsuri."

"Ah, Matsuri. I'm Sakura." She grinned, "Is this your first year too?"

"Nope. It's my second, that's why I'm the head here."

"Really? Nice. How old are you, exactly?" Sakura asked.

"17."

"I'm 17 too. So, how do you like it here?" Sakura tilted her head.

"Not bad," she murmured. "I don't really like H&G though."

"Why not?"

Matsuri looked at Sakura, horror etched all over the lines on her face, "I've seen the costumes, and they're absolutely dreadful, horrifying, scary, suicidal-."

"Pretty!" A voice said from behind Sakura as the door chimes rang.

"Oooh…pink! So pretty!" The guy exclaimed.

Matsuri and Sakura both looked at the guy.

Matsuri said, "Sakura, meet Tobi, a.k.a. Hansel."

Sakura looked at the large dark-haired man strangely, he was large indeed. And if there was anything appropriate for him to be known as, it was definitely not Hansel.  
>"Er...Hi." She said akwardly.<br>Tobi waved stupidly, "Hello, Sakura-san!"  
>Apparently, Sakura decided, his brain wasn't as big as his body.<br>"Um...so...Where are you from?" Sakura asked, just to fill the silence that erupted after he greeted her.  
>"Konoha. I know you're from there too, right?" He asked excitedly.<br>"Er...yeah." Great. A professional stalker.  
>"Don't think of me as aprofessional stalker, eh, Sakura-san, I just like being informed." Tobi said grinning sheepishly.<br>"Uhh...Don't worry about that." What now. A professional stalker and a mind reader.  
>"Oh, and I'm not a mind reader too, okay?" Tobi said.<br>"Um, okay." Sakura said slowly, totally weirded out. She looked at Matsuri, her expression saying, God, help me. Matsuri gave a slow smile, which then turned into a smirk, then she stuck her tongue out at Sakura.  
>"Come on, Sakura, try making friends." Matsuri insisted.<br>"I don't see you trying." Sakura muttered, low under her breath.  
>Matsuri looked amused, "I heard that, you know. And for your information, I am already friends with him. Right, Tobi? We're friends right?"<br>Tobi beamed, "Of course, Matsuri-san."  
>Matsuri grinned and looked at Sakura superiorly.<br>Sakura rolled her eyes, then looked at Matsuri, "So, what are our roles and jobs here? Etcetera etcetera."  
>"Well, firstly, you are Hansel," she pointed at Tobi, "You are Gretel." She pointed to Sakura, "As Hansel and Gretel, You're job is to act they're part…so, Sakura, you know how to ring up a register?"<p>

"Yup, I worked at a diner once." With Sasuke…, she added silently.

"Okay. Good. So you'll ring the stuff up, I'll be assisting. Hansel, I mean Tobi, you'll do the packaging, I assume you know how to wrap gifts?"

"Yep!"

"Good, so today will be job trial since it isn't season yet and only little people come. There will be some older kids and officers who'll round the whole park and check on what's going on. So today, we'll just practice on our roles. Tobi, you'll practice wrapping up some boxes with newspapers. Sakura, you practice ringing up stuff, voiding them, using a credit card and stuff. Clear?"

"Yeah." Sakura and Tobi chorused.

They immediately set to work.

Tobi went to the packaging area and started separing the newspaper sheet, singing, "Tobi is so good, Tobi is so good, Tobi is so good, lalalalalalala, Tobi is so cool, Tobi is so cool, tralalalalala…"

Matsuri sweatdropped, Sakura's jaw slacked open. Matsuri handed a box to Sakura, she had retrieved it from under the counter. She said to her, "These are some of the items, practice with them first, after that, fix them up and return them under the counter. There are two more boxes there, try to familiarize yourselves with those items, they're the items that are being sold here. Scan those then try voiding them."

Sakura nodded, "Okay." Matsuri left to see how Tobi was doing.

Sakura still remembered that time when she worked at the diner, Sasuke had always come at her breaks and they'd talk about anything and everything. They'd make out in the back room or even in the freezer sometimes. Then the manager will call them out and Sasuke would wait outside or even help out sometimes. Yeah, he may not look it, but he is definitely a romantic sap.

Sakura set the box on top of the counter and started ringing things up.

Five thousand four hundred seventy two dollars and twenty five cents later, she set down the last item in the second box. She looked at the stuff that were already scanned, looking at the hundred something items inputed in. She looked at the clock above head, 10:05. Sakura groaned. Her eyes hurt.

"Hey, you okay?" Matsuri asked, coming up behind Sakura. Sakura turned around, "Huh? Oh, yeah." She grinned.

"That's your second box?"

"Yep."

"Good. Fix that up and you can take a break, maybe for about half an hour. You can do the third box after."

"Okay." Sakura nodded vigorously.

"Oh, and I think the time assigned for this area to be check is around ten. I don't know who the officer or whoever will be checking this area though. If they come on break, I'll text you. You brought your phone right?"

Sakura nodded and Matsuri handed Sakura her phone and she punched in her number. Matsuri put her number in Sakura's address book. Matsuri said, "Okay, I think I'll leave you now. Tobi will take his break when you come back. So, yeah." She went to Tobi to tell him that.

Sakura lifted the box off the table and bent under the counter to stuff it in. She took out her phone and slipped it in her pocket. She decided that she would do some exploring and maybe check out what Ino and the rest were doing.

Just as she was about to shut her purse, a deep voice said from above her, "So, how do you like it here?"

Sakura immediately recognized the voice and slowly turned up. "Itachi, Sasuke."

"So, when's your break?" Sasuke asked.

"Right now." Sakura said, then added, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Ah, I was assigned to check up in this area and Sasuke insisted that he tag along." Itachi said. "Which is absolutely weird of Sasuke, he never voluntarily asked to be within three feet of me."

"What the fuck?" Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth. "I never asked to do so. You're the one who wanted-"

"Well-" Itachi cut him off amused, when he was cut off by a sudden force.

"Itachi-san!" Tobi yelled, glomping Itachi and punding him like a mashed potato.

"Tobi." Itachi sighed, "Get off."

"Eh? Tobi good boyyyyy!" Tobi pouted.

"Yes yes, Tobi. Now. Get. Off. Me." Itachi ordered through gritted teeth, he was suffocating .

Tobi released him and he gasped for breath.

"Anyway, as I was saying before Tobi interrupted, Sakura it's your break isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Sakura said slowly.

"Then you should go on a walk with Sasuke! You know, to catch up with each other." Itachi suggested.

Sasuke glared at him, a glare enough to make anyone weak kneed. Except Itachi wasn't anyone. He simply waved his hand, dismissing it. "No effect on me idiot."

Sasuke glared more, Sakura laughed. "Go Uchiha, glare more, your eyebrows might just end up stuck together."

"Just go. I have to speak with Tobi and Matsuri anyway." Itachi waved them off.

Sakura groaned and walked to the door. Sasuke followed stalking out.

They walked for a while, side by side. Then Sakura said, "So, what do you wanna do?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever."

"I'm bored." Sakura said after a moment.

Silence.

"I saw a Dippin dots cart on my way here."

"Let's go get some then!" Sakura exclaimed, running to her right.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, "It's the other way, Pinky."

Sakura flushed. She felt something spark in her at his touch. _'No. I won't fall for him again.'_ She told herself.

"Fine. Lead the way." Sakura said. They walked to the dippin dots cart. Sakura noticed that his hand was still on her wrist. Sasuke felt her gaze there and let go, muttering, "Sorry."

Sakura ordered a chocolate one and Sasuke ordered a vanilla one. Sakura slipped her hand in her pocket to get her wallet when she remembered that she hadn't brought it with her.

Sasuke slapped a bill on the top of the cart, "For us both. Keep the change."

"Sas-" Sakura said

"No. It's fine. My treat."

"No. I'll repay you!"

"I said there's no need."

"What? I hate owing others!"

"Consider it a gift then."

Sakura shut up at that. She still remembered his gifts. Especially the charm bracelet he'd given her, a charm for every occasion. There was still one space left to fill.

She hadn't realized they were nearly back to the gift shop when a feminine voice called out, "Sakuraaaaaaa!"

Sakura turned to the speaker immediatel, "Ino! What's up?"

Ino tackled Sakura, "Yes! I got it! I got in!"

Sakura didn't understand. "Hey-" Sakura began, turning to where Sasuke stood. But he was gone.

Her phone rang and she took a look at the message

From: Unknown

To: Sakura Haruno

Hey. Still remember my number? :P –Sasuke

She shut her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Um, Ino? You were saying?"

"I got the role!" She sang.

"Role?"

"Yeah, for the entertainment. I got lead role!" Ino yelled, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Congrats!" Sakura said hugging her back.

"We'll go celebrate tonight! Pizza out! Or maybe the mall!" Ino said, "But for now, I gotta go! See ya!"

She waved and ran back to her theatre.

Sakura watched her retreating back, _'good for you.'_ She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yeah, I know its short. but forgive me guys, I have like, tons of homework, and quizzes and I'm already cramming. So I don't know if I'll be able to update next week. But I promise I'll try. If you have any ideas, please message me or review. I want honest opinions, kay? Thanks! Please forgive the errors in this chap, I was rushing it.<strong>

**Kaelin: Um...thanks for your opinion. Feel free to message me if you've got any ideas.**

**Daemonic Maid: thanks for what you think! Tell me if you have any ideas! fluff ya toooo! :3**

**Well, yeah, that's it so far. See ya next chappie. Remember: Review! That's what keeps me going.**


	6. Monster Coaster

**Author's Note: Hey again, guys! Ok, first of all, I apologize for not updating over a year. I had the writer's block syndrome and suddenly got lazy in writing and obsessed with Chinese and Korean dramas. But anyways, that's all in the past now, and this is the present. Here it is, at last, Chapter 6. Enjoy! :D**

**After a year, I think I need to renew this. So here:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto, though I wish I do, but then, don't a lot of people?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Monster Coaster

Sakura started voiding the items one by one as soon as she packed up the third and fourth boxes.

She couldn't concentrate, her mind stuck on Sasuke. _'He still remembers my number? I deleted his as soon as we broke up, useless though, since I know it like my own name.'_

Her train of thought was lost as soon as Matsuri came back from the store room, Tobi at her heels. She had gone in not long ago to show Tobi where the stuff are and how they are stocked according to the codes.

"So how's it going, Sakura?" Matsuri asked.

"Nearly done, just last three...two...one." The cash register made a ringing sound and printed a receipt, Sakura tore it out and grinned, "Bingo, done at last."

"Well done," Matsuri told her. "We're heading to lunch in a bit, you can come with us."

"Sure, thanks. I'll just fix this up first."

Sakura, Tobi and Matsuri entered the cafeteria together with the rest of the crowd. It looked like everyone else has just been dismissed as well. Tobi saw some of his friends and told them that he'll go on first. Matsuri saw a couple of her friends last year, which Sakura recognized as the set of giggling girls in the bus, then left as well. Not long after, she felt an arm on her elbow and turned. "Ino," she acknowledged.

"Hey, Sak, I just got out. Have you seen Tenten and Hinata and the rest?" Ino said as she walked alongside her.

"Nope, maybe they're already in there." Sakura said, stepping in line with Ino behind her. Lunch had a lot of food to choose from as well. They picked out their orders and looked for a table to sit.

"Here! Over here! Hey, Ino, Sakura! Here!" A loud voice shouted from the far end of the room, which they recognized was Naruto's.

They headed the way Naruto is, and found themselves sitting in the same table as they had at breakfast. Hinata and Tenten sat beside each other, Neji beside Tenten, Shikamaru beside Neji, and Ino quickly took the chair beside him, patting the vacant seat beside her for Sakura to sit on. She took it gratefully, and looked around the table. Naruto, who currently sat on the other side of Hinata, was already munching on his ramen.

"Where did you get ramen? They weren't serving it here." Tenten asked.

"I work there, remember? Ichiraku's!" Naruto said, pumping his fist without looking up.

The rest of them started on their lunches as well when someone took the seat between Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura looked sideways and ignored him, though she tensed up inside. Naruto didn't see him at all. The rest muttered their hi's and hello's and went back to eating and chatting.

"So, how was your first sessions, guys?" Ino asked.

"Um, it's not bad, operating those little bump cars without the kids were good. Though switching it on and off for the next few hours is so totally boring." Tenten answered.

"Tell me about it," Shikamaru drawled. "I had to stock up books, since I got the bookstore job. All I did, was categorize, stock, categorize, stock, ring up a register, and yeah."

"Nonstop operating and test riding the Spin," Neji said.

"Is that a ride?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah, some sort of circle ride with seats around it, it's sort of like a tube, then spins up slowly and pauses then plummets down spinning." Neji said.

"Oh, I was learning recipes awhile ago. I got Cafelicious." Hinata said.

"Cool! Mine wasn't really bad at all, they taught me how to cook ramen, and said I could eat whatever I cooked!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn, operate Monster Coaster, ride it, and walk around to check on the rest." Sasuke said in a bored voice.

"Well, I rang up a cash register, voided stuff, practiced on a credit card. That's pretty much it." Sakura said.

"Really now? I would have thought you went to eat some sweets during you're break or something." Sasuke said, looking at her at the corner of his eye.

Sakura pursed her lips. "Yeah, I went to eat Dippin Dots-" Sasuke snorted, which Sakura ignored, "-then saw Ino who told me some good news."

"Care to share?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I got the part!" Ino grinned widely.

"What part?"Shikamaru asked, leaning back on his chair and rocking it.

"You know, the lead role for performances!"

"Wow, congrats!" Hinata said.

"We should celebrate. I was thinking if you guys wanna go out for pizza tonight." Ino told them.

"Why not? I'll be there! You should come too Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, grinning, turning to Hinata and looking at her closely.

"S-sure?"Hinata squeaked and sank lower in her chair, her face beet red.

"Naruto."Neji growled.

"Oops. Sorry Neji." Naruto apologized, scratching the back of his head. "Hinata, are you alright, do you have a fever?" He asked as he placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

Hinata sank even lower in her chair. "F-f-fine." She stuttered.

Sakura and Ino groaned.

Tentenfacepalmed.

Shikamaru and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

Neji looked like he was about to explode.

"Get. . Her." Neji breathed out.

"Loosen up, Neji." Tenten said. "Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"He's quite protective when it comes to his family, you know, and having a big, dumb, blond idiot touching his cousin isn't very assuring." Sasuke snorted.

Naruto disregarded Neji's words and went even nearer to Hinata. Sakura panicked that she might faint, so she stood up and bent over Sasuke, pulled Naruto's shirt and strangled him.

"Idiot," She hissed, "Make her faint and say goodbye to all your ramen."

Naruto's eyes widened and he sat back down. "Sorry."

Sakura sat back down on her chair and exhaled. "Stupid idiot with a pea-sized brain."

A few minutes of silence later, when everybody finished eating, Ino asked, "Costumes! Let's go now! I don't wanna fall in line!"

"Do we have to?" Sakura groaned, remembering everybody's horror when they discovered she was assigned in Hansel and Gretel. She'd rather not know what it looked like.

"Oh, you _definitely _have to come, Sakura." Ino smirked, standing up from her seat and pulling Sakura to the exit. "Come, guys, let's go."

The rest stood up and followed her.

'Costume Room', it turns out, was a ballroom, with lots of 'stations' for the different jobs. They approached the front desk together.

"May I help you?" The girl asked, her nametag read KONAN.

"Um, we need our uniforms and costumes." Sakura said.

"Your nametags please." She asked, holding her hand out.

They all removed their nametags and placed it on her palm. She scanned them one by one.

"Hyuuga Neji, The Spin. Uchiha Sasuke, Monster Coaster. Ikeda Tenten, Kiddie Bump Cars. Station Two. Haruno Sakura, Hansel and Gretel's Gift Shop. Station Three. Nara Shikamaru, Old Yale Bookstore. Station Five. Yamanaka Ino, Performance. Station Four. Hyuuga Hinata, Cafelicious. Uzumaki Naruto, Ichiraku's Ramen. Station One." Konan said as she swiped their nametags under a scanner.

"Thanks," Ino said.

They each went to their respective stations.

To Sakura's utter dismay, the dressing room is just a tiny section with a curtain, and all the mirrors are outside. And because her section, though it served less people, their costumes are harder to wear. So by the time it was her turn to try her costume on, the rest of her friends were already done and there beside her.

Ino was grinning, "So Sak, your turn."

Sasuke smirked. Tenten laughed. Shikamaru looked bored. Naruto showed her a thumbs up. Neji nodded. Hinata gave her an encouraging smile.

Sakura pouted and said, "You guys are mean." As the woman who was giving them their costumes called out, "Next!"

Sakura approached the woman. "Hansel and Gretel's Gift Shop." She told her.

The woman peered at her over her glasses, then looked down at her clipboard. "Haruno Sakura, am I right?"

"Yes."

The woman took out a costume from the boxes beside her and handed it to Sakura. "Try it on."

Sakura took the package and proceeded to change. The outfit fit perfectly, she came out after putting on the shoes.

"Whooo!"Tenten whistled.

"Nice!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura tried tugging down the skirt, suddenly feeling self-concious as the woman told her to step in front of the mirror. Her eyes widened as she saw herself.

She wore an off shoulder blouse with puffy sleeves and lots of ruffles. The blouse was tucked in to the high waist mini skirt which was also frilly, with green as the base layer and a tiny apron as the layer atop it. A brown corset-like vest was lacedup her torso with a pink ribbon and covered the bottom half of the blouse. She wore knee high white socks and a pair of black Mary Janes.

Sakura's eye twitched, "What the hell?"

The woman ignored her comment and looked around Sakura. "Is it too tight or too loose? Does it need adjustments?"

"No, it's fine this way." She answered.

"Good. Go change back."

Sakura came out a few minutes later. The woman took the clothes from her hands and placed them in a plastic bag. "I'll have these brought to the shop later. You have to wear this everyday. Change in and out of it in the shop so that we could have it washed. Also, don't forget, you'll have to braid your hair in pigtails while in the costume."

"What? Braids?"

"Yes, braids. Move along now, there are still a lot waiting behind you."

As soon as they exited the place, Sasuke walked beside her, "Not bad, Pinky. Not bad at all."

Sakura raised her brow, "I look like a slut in it. But then, of course it's good for you. Aren't bimbos your type?"

"You're calling yourself a bimbo?"

Sakura blushed then looked away.

"Whatever. I still say that costume sucks." She said.

Sakura was leaving the gift shop at four, when she received a text from Ino telling her to go to the Monster Coaster to meet them. She decided to go there to check it out.

As soon as she stepped in Ino's line of vision, she called, "Sakura! Here!"Ino waved her arms frantically.

Sakura approached the group. "So, what's up?"

"Well, we were thinking of heading out to that pizza party now, but then Sasuke here isn't done with his shift yet, and has to test ride it once more, so we were thinking of riding it with him. So let's go."

"What? I never signed up for this you know." Sakura shook her head.

Ino pulled her to the roller coaster and sat her in the first seat of the first car. "Let's start now. Get in." She buckled her up before taking the seat behind Sakura. Shikamaru sat beside her. Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, sat behind them respectively. They all put on their seat belts.

Sasuke sat beside Sakura and buckled up, _'Oh no, no god no.'_ She thought, _'I can't let him know that I'm scared of roller coasters. I don't want to make him notice it. Hopefully I won't vomit or anything.'_

"Start it, Ebisu." Sasuke told the guy operating the Monster Coaster.

The roller coaster started and Sakura closed her eyes, wishing for it to end.

They went up slowly and after a while, they came to a stop before suddenly heading down. They screamed, well, the girls and Naruto did. Shikamaru leaned back and just closed his eyes. Neji and Sasuke were as stoic faced as ever.

A few more of those hoops and turnings and going upside downs later, Sakura's stomach was churning and she felt like vomiting. _'Shit.'_ She thought. _'Please not on the ride, not when I'm high up and Sasuke's beside me. Not here please.'_

She coughed and her stomach ached, Sasuke saw her screaming and her eyes tearing up. He wanted to comfort her, but was afraid of hurting Sakura more by nearing her so he decided to just sit still.

When they climbed out of the ride a few minutes later, Ino, Naruto and Tenten were talking about how great the ride was, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji just stayed silent. Sakura, on the other hand, just walked slowly and coughed, she could feel the bile rising up her throat. Naruto noticed her wiping her tears and loudly asked, "Sakura-chan, are you crying?"

The rest, hearing what Naruto said, snapped their heads to Sakura's direction. Sakura felt their gazes on her and straightened her back and foced her tears back. Ino, Tenten and Hinata rushed to her.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? Why are you crying?" Tenten gushed.

"Sakura-chan, did someone hurt you?" Hinata asked.

"Did Sasuke hurt you?" Ino asked her.

"No, nothing, it's fine. He didn't hurt me." Sakura said.

"Really? Why are you crying then? You know you can tell us anything." Naruto informed her.

"No, It's fine."

"C'mon, Sakura, you can tell us."

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was annoyed and didn't want the attention by the way she didn't look at them in the eye. As far as he can remember, Sakura never mentioned to him about her fear of heights, or roller coasters, but from what he can guess, that is exactly the reason why she's like this now. Besides, putting two and two together isn't that hard, and seeing as Sakura started crying on the roller coaster, it's obvious that she was afraid.

The girls and Naruto continued pestering her, Sakura looked like she was about to burst, when Sasuke decided to step in.

"Just drop it." He said coldly.

Everyone turned to look at him. There was an awkward silence before Ino said, "So…why don't just party at the beach house instead?"

They looked at each other and nodded. Sasuke noticed Sakura's look of relief. "Hn."

"Why not? It could turn out fun. What'chathink, Sak?" Tenten said.

"Sure."

They sat on the couch, watching their third movie. The first one was Titanic, that made the girls tear up and gush about how they wish they had boyfriends Leonardo di Carpio, followed by Paranormal Activity III, which the guys picked that had the girls scream their asses off. They just finished watching The Hunger Games, a movie both male and female agreed on, when Ino suddenly stood up.

She said, "I propose that we play a game, I Never game to be specific."

Everyone raised their brows.

"What's that supposed to be?" Neji asked.

"Well, everyone sits around a table, or on the floor, it depends on the players' choice. One person goes first by making a true statement that begins with "I never..." An example would be, "I've never been to Disneyland." Then, if any other player has done what the person said, they simply drink. The game only works when people are honest. However, if somebody drinks on an "I never," no explanation is necessary. For example, if someone says, "I've never eaten mice," and someone ends up drinking to it, there is no explanation needed, and the game just continues." Ino explained. "And I suggest let's get those beers now, so we can begin."

The guys opened a cupboard and took out six cans of beer, packed together.

"So, where are we gonna play this game?" Tenten asked Ino.

"Living room?"Hinata suggested.

"Sure." Sakura said.

They took a seat on the floor, forming a circle.

"Okay, let's start with Naruto."

"I've never gone a day without ramen." He said.

Everyone drank.

Tenten said, "I've never had a perm."

The girls plus Neji drank.

They all raised a brow at Neji, but since no questions were to be asked, they continued on.

"I've never kissed a guy." Hinata confessed.

Ino and Sakura drank.

"I've never been beaten at chess." Shikamaru said.

Everyone but Sakura drank.

"I've never smoked." Sakura said.

No one drank.

"I've never failed an exam before." Sasuke said.

Naruto, Ino, and Tenten drank.

The game continued on and on into the night, getting more and more personal and explicit as they got more drunk.

"I never went commando before." Ino said.

Shikamaru drank.

Naruto laughs, and accidentally kicks an open can of beer which spilled on Neji's hair.

"Who-whoopsy daisy!"Naruto said.

Neji got pissed off and charged head on at Naruto. Tenten jumped on Neji and pulled him back, which resulted to them falling on the couch, with Neji on top of her.

Sasuke sighed. _'It's gonna be a long night.' _Then he stood up, and walked out the room, heading to the veranda.

Sasuke stood there, leaning over the railing, looking down, deep in thought, when he heard the door behind him open.

He didn't look behind him, but he heard light footsteps that ended beside him.

Sakura didn't noticed where she ended up at, so deep in thought, all she noticed was that Sasuke stood beside her.

She was thinking about nothing and everything, about how thankful she was to have met great friends at the carnival in just two days, about it looked like she could survive the summer, despite having Sasuke so near her at all times.

She thought about her parents that were at home, if they already missed her, about how Kiba was, about what she should do with him, seeing as she's never really liked him, and keeping up their relationship would just be a lie to him, and would hurt him in the future.

She thought about Sasuke, about how he turned out better than she thought he would.

He was never really mean to her, in fact he was kinda okay to her, like they didn't have a past together. That part hurt her, but then it was for the best as well, she thought, that maybe they could still be friends. She remembered what happened awhile ago, at the roller coaster. Honestly, she was pissed already, wanting to tell them off, but then it would be mean to tell someone who's just worried to back off. Technically, she just rode that roller coaster despite her fears as she didn't want to be weak, to be someone people look down at, she didn't want Sasuke to know as well, since she knew it would just catch his attention and she was afraid he might hurt her or tease her with it.

But then, it was a relief actually, when she knew than he knew and still didn't tease her. In fact, she was actually thankful to him for telling her friends to drop the topic. She decided then, that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't so bad at all, maybe there's still a seed of goodness left inside him. She'll just have to see, there's still two months, maybe he can see him as a different person, or the one she used to know him as.

She looked up, the stars were shining brightly, and then she took a deep breath.

"Sasuke," she said softly.

"Mm?" He said absently.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Whooo! I'm tired, typed this the entire day. Hihihi. So how was it? Please review guys! I tried to make this longer than the past chapters, and I hope you guys like it. I'll try my best to upload the next chapter in a week or less. How soon it is will depend on how many reviews I get. Please make me happy guys :) Review!<strong>

**Daemonic Maid: Hey! Thank you soooooo much for proofreading this chappie! Like always, you put with me being annoying and my constant ever-changing plots. Again, thank you!**

**And again, to everyone, please review!**


End file.
